


Glitter and Dust

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and a little smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: After having way too much alcohol, Luke and Danny find themself naked on the floor.





	Glitter and Dust

Luke yawned and blinked against the morning light that was creaking through the blinds in front of his windows. Little particles of dust were dancing through the light, glittering in warm yellow colors.  
His apartment was a mess. Furniture was broken or knocked over, the glasses from last night were shattered on the ground. Ironically the bedroom of all places was unaffected by the events of yesterday, although that was only because Danny and him hadn't even made it there.  
Luke turned around to look at the other man, who was curled up next to him on the carpet in front of his couch. A thin blanket was loosely wrapped around both of them. Despite that it was still easy for Luke to follow the curves of his body with his eyes.  
It had been the first time Luke had slept with a man, not that he had never considered it before, but he never really found someone interesting enough, not in that way. Hell, back when they first met, he would have never expected that he would end up in bed with Danny Rand. But now, here he was and it had been an amazing night, a bit awkward and different but amazing nonetheless.  
Deciding to finally give into the temptation, Luke slowly raised his hand and gently traced the mark on Danny's chest with his index finger.

The blond moaned and blinked a few times before he opened his ridiculously blue eyes. For a short moment, Danny looked confused, then he adorably wrinkled his nose and a smile started to form: starting at his lips, before it reached his eyes, “Hi."

"Hm...Good morning. Sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay. “Danny yawned and stretched. Luke's eyes were fixated on the muscles moving under his pale skin. The night before, they had been slightly drunk and the lights had been turned off…turning them on had been nothing they had bothered with.  
Now he sort of wished that they had, Danny’s body was certainly a sight to behold. 

"Hope you slept well. “ Luke mumbled and pulled Danny against his chest. Somewhere in his apartment a window was open and the cold spring air made Luke pull the blanket over their bodies. 

"Hmmm...“ Danny ran a hand over Luke’s back as he rested his head against his chest, "Can't complain."

"That would be a first for me.", Luke grinned smugly.

Danny's response was a pillow to his face, "That's not what I meant."

Instead of throwing the pillow back, Luke threw it somewhere in the general direction of his bedroom, "I know that. Do you regret last night? We were both hella drunk."

He felt the other man's hand gently trace his spine as Danny looked up at him, piercing blue eyes inviting him to get lost inside of them. Luke had often thought about people calling eyes the window to the soul, he didn't believe it to be true in general, but with Danny he thought so. His eyes were mysterious, honest and gentle, yet there was something stunningly dangerous, a crazy flicker, that would become visible once in a while. Now they were calm and peaceful.

"I regret a lot of things. But this-", he pressed a kiss against Luke's chest, "This, isn't one of them. You?"

Luke shuddered and nosed the other man's hair, "I regret that we haven't done this earlier."

Danny chuckled, and it sent a pleasant vibration through Luke's body, "I blame you for that."

"So now, that's my fault?"

"Well, I have done my best to send out subtle signs, wanted to be a bit careful though, because you were totally unreadable..."

Luke tilted his head, "There was nothing subtle about that."

Danny smiled before he pressed a kiss against Luke's chest, "Congratulations, you just confirmed that you could have made the first move."

While trying his best to sit up against the couch, Luke gently brushed a hand through short blond curls," Well, maybe I was scared I would screw it up. Maybe I was scared of losing you as a friend."  
For a moment Danny just tilted his head, then he pushed Luke away to sit up, so that he could pull him in for a kiss.  
Luke smiled at the still unfamiliar feeling of Danny's beard as it rubbed against his chin and cheeks, but nonetheless he immediately went with it and opened up to the other man. It was obvious that Danny was a fairly inexperienced kisser, that didn't really mean he was bad at it. Danny was passionate, he held on tight to his partner's body and moaned softly.  
When he kissed, he put his whole heart in a kiss and that was the most important thing. The rest could be learned and Luke was more, than willing to help him to gain some experience.   
If he had to decide, Luke could have done this the whole day but eventually, he noticed a slight strain in his lap. He was definitely getting hard again and Danny seemed to realize that as well, his hand slowly wandered down towards Luke's lap and gently caressed his thighs.   
Luke pulled him further into his lap so that Danny was straddling him as he wrapped his hand around Luke's cock. Danny swallowed the other man's moan as he slowly pumped him. This was different, than last night. Different, than when Luke had Danny pushed against the wall as he pounded inside him. Last night had been rough, with teeth and nails and both of them making use of their above average strength.   
Today was gentle, today was smiling and moaning into the kiss as Luke explored Danny's body trying to map every inch of his skin. If he was honest, Luke liked today a lot more. He could actually see the tiny changes in Danny's mimic, when Luke gently brushed against his boner.  
It was Danny gently biting his earlobes that sent Luke over the edge. He pulled away and buried his face against the blond’s neck as he came and painted their chests in white, screaming Danny's name.

Danny continued his pumps until Luke was fully soft and smiled at him, before he tasted some of Luke's come, „You are really loud, you know that?"

"Fuck you... And don't you dare to say it."

"Say, what? You already did? “Danny laughed, god he was such an idiot, but damn he was also adorable as hell.

Luke looked down and raised a brow at Danny's throbbing cock, "Speaking of...Need some help?"

"Hmm...Wouldn't complain."

Luke smiled and lowered himself down, kissing Danny's stomach, while he was spreading his thighs. He loved how his breath immediately hitched and his hands searched for something to hold onto before the rested on his head.  
Agonizingly slow Luke licked a trail along the shaft, before he took Danny into his mouth. Danny's hands tightened on his skull and he moaned softly, "Uh...fuck...Luke."  
Luke smiled and ran his hands over the blond’s muscular chest, as he took him further into his mouth. It was the first time that Luke was on the giving end of a bow job but judging by Danny's reaction he seemed to do well.   
As he eventually reached the point, where his gag reflex started to protest, he sucked on the tip and used his hands for the rest. Giving head wasn't really a bad feeling, he liked the way he had control over Danny. He just liked to please him, to make him happy.  
When Danny came, he was as loud as Luke had been earlier. Luke swallowed his load and decided to not call the other man out on the volume as he let his dick slip out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"So breakfast? “ Danny asked after an embarrassing amount of time passed, with them just cuddling.

"You really  _do_  eat a lot. “He traced the line of Danny's waist with his index finger. The amount of food the boy consumed definitely didn't show, he was living the dream.

"Food's awesome though."

Luke grinned, "I agree, also does that mean that you are you asking me out on a date?"

"Sort of. I like that idea."

"Me too."

He really did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throws this out of my Powerfist dumpster aka my home.


End file.
